onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Eustass Kid
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} 'Eustass "Captain" Kid ' is an infamous pirate.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Eustass Kid is introduced. He is one of The Eleven Supernovas who are well renowned pirates on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. He is named after real life pirate, William Kidd. He owns the highest revealed bounty that is still active, higher than Luffy's bounty by 15,000,000, and the third highest number seen so far in the series, after Donquixote Doflamingo and Gecko Moria. The reason his bounty is so high, is because his crew has caused huge numbers of civilian casualties in the course of their activities.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Shakky explains why Kid's Bounty is higher then Luffy's. Appearance Eustass Kid is a man with no eyebrows and dark colored lips. He has a flame-like hairstyle and a pair of goggles. He wears a furred captain's coat that is adorned with spikes on it's sides. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in it's sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. Personality Eustass Kid is a rather violent man as he usually attacks civilians. This very reason is why his bounty is so high. He however knows how to restrain himself when in a tight situation. He is also not blind to the way the World Nobles act, remarking that compared to them pirates are almost humane in nature and that they at least have good sides.One Piece Manga - Chapter 500, Kid and his crew visit the slave auction house in Grove 1. Despite his violent tendencies he gets along well with Luffy and Law. Abilities and Powers Kid possesses some kind of Devil Fruit power that allows him to repel incoming cannonballs with his left arm. What power exactly is this is still unknown, possibly a magnetic power as he said Repel. He, along with the rest of his crew, also showed flawless resistance to the "Spirit Energy" fired by Silvers Rayleigh at the Auction House.One Piece Manga - Chapter 504, Kid uses some sort of Devil Fruit power to repel incoming fire. History After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Kid and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there he had a little squabble with Scratchmen Apoo in Grove 24. Before their battle could escalate further, Apoo asked Kid to postpone it until they got to the New World. Knowing what would happen if an incident were to happen, Kid agreed to Apoo's terms. Kid, along with his crew, then ventured deeper into the mangrove and entered the Human Auctioning House. As Kid waited for the auction to begin, he made a number of remarks to his crew, claiming that the World Nobles make pirates seem humane by comparison and bemoaning the twisted nature of the world order, before noting that he may actually join in on the slave auction. Kid later caught a glimpse of Trafalgar Law, who was already sitting for the auction, and received a rather rude hand gesture from the doctor. As the auction began, Kid noticed some members of the Straw Hat Pirates come in, and was disappointed to find the captain wasn't around. Kid watched through most of the auction, until the World Noble Carlos Sei made an outrageously high 500,000,000 bid for the mermaid Camie, which completely shut out the other participants in the auction. Seeing the noble go unchallenged, Kid decided to leave the Auction House, considering it another example of what's wrong with the world. However before he and his crew were out of the building, Luffy and Zoro crashed through the wall right next to them. What followed next then was a ruckus caused by Luffy that caught Kid's eye. As the events unraveled, Kid, along with the rest of the crowd, watched in shock as Luffy punched the World Noble, Carlos, out of anger for shooting his Fishman ally Hatchan. While most of everyone in the auction house started panicking at this turn of events, Kid, as well as Trafalgar Law, on the other hand, simply smiled at what happened.One Piece Manga - Chapter 502, Kid and everyone in the Auction House see Luffy punch Carlos.One Piece Manga - Chapter 503, Kid smiles at the chaos that Luffy caused. Just as Kid was watching the chaos that was being caused, he noticed that someone suddenly came out of the back of the auction house's stage along with a giant. He then witnessed the person take out nearly everyone in the place except for the Straw Hats and their allies with a "Rush of Spirit". Having taken the blast and survived through it, Kid realized that this person was none other than Gold Roger's first mate, Silvers Rayleigh. As the situation continued, Kid and those still conscious realized that a bunch of a Marines were now surrounding the auction house for what Luffy did. Though happy at seeing how crazy Luffy was as the rumors stated, Kid decided to not stick around to fight a Marine Admiral. Seeing as how the Marines were treating Kid's and Law's crews as if they were accomplices to the Straw Hats, Kid told Luffy and Law that he'll go on ahead and clear a way for them so that they wouldn't have to worry themselves. Luffy and Law however were insulted by Kid's remarks, and instead decided to go face the Marines along with him. Together, the three captains began to fight the Marines outside the auction house with their respective Devil Fruit powers. One Piece Manga - Chapter 504, Kid fights alongside Luffy and Law against some Marines. References External Links *William Kidd - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Kid is named after Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users